Kami Seis Narutized
by WolfGirl519
Summary: A tough, missunderstood, lonely girl, finds that wiping the slate of her past is a near impossible feat. She must grow up dealing with her past and her current problems.
1. The Meet

"Kami? Kami! KAMI!"

Iruka lost his patience and he chucked the eraser at her. The other students eyes were on the sleeping girl as the eraser hurtled towered her. A split second before the eraser would have hit her, her hand shot up and caught the eraser.

"Just because I'm ignoring you doesn't mean I'm asleep." She said in a monotone voice.

"Well if you think your better that the rest of us," Iruka rationalized, "then surly you can come up her and demonstrate the bushin no jutsu for us."

He motioned for her to come down. Kami didn't object and walked down to where he was standing. Some of the kids jeered and others laughed.

"Go home!" "You're too old!" "You must be really stupid!" They shouted. Kami nonchalantly glared at them with her visible eye.

"Just because I don't choose to participate doesn't mean I'm stupid," she pointed out.

True she was older than the others, but it wasn't her fault. She quickly did the hand signs and said forcefully "bushin no jutsu" there was a poof and through the smoke 30 clones appeared. Iruka and the students stared.

"Kami that was amazing!" Iruka congratulated her. "It looks like you've been practicing,"

"My practicing hasn't paid off," she told him listlessly, realizing the jutsu.

"What do you mean?" He said puzzled at her logic, "You were able to create 30 clones easily,"

"That's the problem," she insisted, "I was trying for 3,"

"Well Kami, it's better to create more clones than not enough," he reasoned.

"Heh, yeah, but not 27 more than you wanted!" her voice coming to a crescendo, "If I was on a mission I would have given our position away.

She walked back to her seat, ignoring the eyes of the rest of the class. 'Damn,' she thought, 'why can't I control my chakra enough? Do I just have too much and will it seep out anyway?' She pondered the possibilities and ignored the rest of Iruka's lesson.

"Lunch time! Be back in 30 minutes." Iruka shouted.

As Kami walked to the outdoor tables someone grabbed her arm and stopped her. It was that hyuuga girl, with the navy hair.

"Umm excuse me but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Kami asked gently, it was obvious that she was shy.

"N-never mind," she said and ran away.

Kami smiled to herself. She knew that two days they're squads would be chosen, she hoped the hyuuga girl was on her squad. She grabbed her lunch and went to eat.



'Crap,' she thought as she ran down the hall. 'I can't be late again,' she turned a sharp corner. She could see the classroom door, it was still open, she wasn't going to be late! NO, it was closing. She ran faster and faster and came closer and closer. Then, WHAM! Iruka jerked his head towards the door. The door had shut as she was about to run in, she ran right into it.

"Someone open the door for her, it locks from the outside," Iruka sighed. No one got up, it seemed like everyone wanted her to stay out. Then, one Hyuuga girl mustered up the courage, and went to open the door.

"Domo," Kami said relived that someone let her in.

"Aww, come on Hinata," Kiba whined as Kami and Hinata walked to their seats, "you should have left her out there,"

"Shut up inu-shōnen," Kami retorted.

"That's enough," Iruka scolded, "both of you; you're acting like 10 year olds. Kami, you should know better,"

"Yeah, being your age all," Kida taunted.

"Oh, that is it!" Kami yelled whipping out her black steel Katana.

"ENOUGH!!" Iruka screamed at them, "Detention, Both of you, my room after class," Snickers could be heard in the background. Kiba groaned. Kami blushed, "umm Iruka-sensei," the whole class turned their heads, she never called him sensei. "Yes?" he asked puzzled.

"I can't serve detention today," she mumbled, "I have a doctor's appointment." Iruka was about to say something when Kiba cut him off.

"What, does he have the results of your pregnancy test?" Anger filled her and tears welled up in her eyes. Then she ran out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Inuzuka Kiba, to the Hokage's office now!" Iruka fumed, "wait for me and your parents!"

  

Kami sat on the swing in the park sobbing. It was getting hard for her to breathe since her mask trapped the tears, and her nose was stuffed.

"Why does he hate me?" she thought out loud.

"He doesn't h-hate you," a small voice told her. Kami jerked her head up, and saw Hinata holding a tissue.

"He j-just likes to torment people, and for him you're t-the easiest." Kami sighed and took the tissue. "Thanks,"

"I hope he's not on my squad," Kami confided.

"Oh, Th-that reminds me," Hinata said suddenly, "we had the g-genin exams today, I-Iruka said you can make them up t-tomorrow, b-before the squad assignments."

"Thanks Hinata, you're a good kid," Kami smiled under her mask and hugged her. "I'm glad you passed, I hope I'm on your squad." She told her, releasing the blushing kunoichi. "Now I must get to my doctor's appointment, ja ne"

Hinata walked home hoping her new friend was on her squad.



Kami sat on her roof, looking up at the moon as the first flurries of snow fell, landing on her black hair, leaving white dots. 'It's been ten years today,' she sighed, wondering if the dull ache in her heart would ever go away. She had forgiven him, but, she could never forget. She watched the sky until the sun started to rise. Then she went inside to get ready.

She put on her black capri cargo pants, pulled on her black belly shirt, adjusted her mask, put her duel sword sheath on her waist, and attached her sebon pouch to it. Those were the only weapons she carried on her, the others she could just pull out of her "storage" in a hidden dimension.

She opened the window and with one hand holding on to the top, swung herself out feet first, and landed perfectly on her feet. Kami walked to the academy to take the genin exams.


	2. The Squad

Kami walked down the streets to the academy. She was early, even to be early. She detoured through the market, and perused the stalls and tables. Her stomach growled, she had forgotten to eat this morning, so she stopped at a bakery for breakfast.

"One chocolate chip muffin please," Kami said to the baker.

"Here," he threw the bag at her, mostly ignoring his one customer. Kami was a little ticked at this, and promptly left the bakery, throwing her money on the counter. 'What is with people?' She asked herself, 'they're such asses.'

She kept walking and was soon at the academy. She went in and came to the classroom she was to take the exams in.

"Ah, Kami, good to see you," Iruka said cheerfully. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

"It went well," she replied. "For the exams, what do I have to do?"

"It's easy," said a man with white hair, who was sitting next to Iruka. "Just make three fully functional shadow clones."

"I hate shadow clones," she muttered, positioning herself. She did the hand signs, closed her eyes, and focused her chakra to the bare minimum she possible could. "Bushin no jutsu,"

When she opened her eyes she saw something amazing, five perfectly formed fully functional shadow clones.

"YES!" She shouted and pumped her fist, glad to have finally done something right for a change.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked the white haired guy, "You have more potential than that, you could have created more better clones. I say you fail."

"Mizuki, don't be so tough on her, yesterday in class she created thirty clones without using up a significant amount of chakra," Iruka tried to convince him of her skills.

"It doesn't matter Iruka, she can do better," he argued

Kami was getting impatient. She was too old to spend any more time in the academy. You had to go there for at least two years before taking the genin exams, and when she came to Konoha she was already too old for the academy. Luckily the Hokage made an exception for her, but she had to graduate this year.

"Mizuki, she did what the exam rules require her to do, that is all we must judge upon. Not―"

"Iruka!" Mizuki rather rudely interrupted, "She is older, stronger, more capable, and has better control of more chakra than the other students. She should be required to do something more suited for her abilities."

"You want more from me, for me to do better?" She exclaimed, fed up with their arguing, over her nonetheless, "Then I'll show you what I can do,"

Then, they all felt a new chakra signature in the room and swung their heads towards the door.

"Lord Hokage!" Iruka and Mizuki both exclaimed simultaneously. Kami did no more than nod.

"She passes," he said in his gravelly voice.

"But Lord Hokage, surely you see the potential in her, and understand―"

"She passes. That is final." He said sternly.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Mizuki hung his head in defeat.

"You may go," The Hokage said, motioning for her to leave.

She walked out of the room into the hallway trough the corridor and followed the signs that said **Genin Squad Assignments**. When she turned into the room where they would assign the squads she was surprised to see that so many people had passed.

"Hey," Some random person shouted, "You're not supposed to be here!"

'Now they're all looking at me, great.' Kami thought as she peered at the eyes looking down on her.

"And why should I not be here?" She asked challenging the boy.

"You never took the exam, so you never passed," he reasoned. Kami rolled her eyes.

"Well, just to inform you I just took the exam and passed."

"Than where's your hittai-ate?" Some random girl asked.

"My what?"

"Your ninja forehead protector," Sakura explained, "it is the symbol that you are a shinobi of the Leaf village. It has the Leaf village symbol on it."

"Well Neither Iruka, Mizuki, nor The Hokage gave me one." She told them truthfully.

Just then Iruka came bursting through the door with a couple papers in hand.

"I'm sorry for being late I had some important business to attend to," he told them, "Oh and Kami, I never got a chance to give this to you," he tossed a blue ninja hittai-ate in her direction. She caught it and eyed it warily.

"Umm, Iruka," she gave him a pleading look, "Do I have wear it?"

Iruka stood there gaping at her. He was astonished; no one had ever asked him that question before. The other children were more than willing to show off that they had become ninja. He had no idea what to make of it.

"Well, umm, you see, it is, you can, ahh," He was totally flustered and could not find words to explain. He sighed. "Yes Kami, you must wear it, but there are many ways to, I could not care less what you did as long as you wear it."

"Kay," was her only response as she went to find a seat. She found a seat between Shikamaru and the wall.

"Alright," Iruka said, "You will be assigned to 3-man squads, and I will announce the squads now." After that she zoned out for a while. And the next thing she knew he was announcing the last of squad 6.

"Squad 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Squad 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji. And lastly, squad 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Seis Kami." Kami smiled to herself, she was glad to have Hinata on her squad.

"Oh wait, we have an uneven number, I left out one person, Inuzuka Kiba, you will be on squad 8." Kami's good mood was instantaneously wiped from the face of the earth. An unseeable crestfallen look was plastered on her face. 'No fucking way.' She thought. Hinata, who was sitting behind her, gave her arm a comforting squeeze.

"These assignments are final. You will meet your jonin instructors here tomorrow at 8 o'clock," Iruka announced before leaving the room. Kami groaned and slammed her head onto the desk in front of her. Resulting in a large crack in the desk, unlike most would assume.

"What's wrong masuku-chan?" Kiba sneered at her, "you don't look to happy with your squad assignment."

"Kiba, shut up." She said.

"So, what happened at your doctor's appointment?" He continued, clearly poking sticks where sticks shouldn't be poked.

"K-kiba, you really s-shouldn't," Hinata cautioned.

"Is it a boy or girl?" He questioned. Then, in a split second Kami got up crouched down and kicked his legs out from under him, sending him tumbling down the stairs.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Kami snarled. She walked down the stairs stepped over Kiba and walked out of the room. Shino walked over to Kiba and helped him up.

"I can't say you didn't deserve that one," he sighed.

"Your right," he admitted, "hey I'm starving, you and Hinata want to- wait, where'd Hinata go?"

  

"Kami, w-wait up," she called. Kami turned around.

"Hinata, why did you follow me?" She asked her, a quizzical look visible in her eye.

"I wanted to m-make sure you were OK," she stammered, looking at her feet. Kami smiled again, and thought, 'what is with this girl being able to make me smile?'

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat?" She asked her, "my treat,"

"Etou, s-sure," she answered unsurely.

"Cool, where do you want to eat?" Kami asked, trying to get her to open up a bit more.

"Umm, how about a sushi place," she suggested.

"Great," she said kindly, "I love sushi," They walked together for a bit. With Kami being much more talkative than she normally was, trying to get the shy tsubomi to open up, and it was working.

"So what is your family like?" Kami asked her.

"Well, I have a younger s-sister, Hanabi, my cousin, Neji, my f-father, Hiashi, and my mother d-died when I was little." She told her. "What about your family?"

"There's the sushi place, I'll tell you some other time." She grabbed Hinata's arm turned into the sushi bar and sat down before Hinata could protest.

"I'll have two orders of ebi, two of kani, one of ikura, and one kani maki," Kami told the chef.

"I'll t-take one order of m-maguro, one of h-hamachi, one of t-tobiko, and one sake maki o kudasai." Hinata ordered. The chef nodded and promptly brought them their food. They ate their food, paid, and left. They were walking along in silence when a white dog came bounding up to them and jumped at them when Kami knocked him to the side.

"AKAMARU!!" Kiba shouted running through the crowds of people. "Are you OK boy? How could you do this to him?!" He screamed at Kami.

"I hate dogs," she calmly stated, "and besides, if you're going to train a ninja dog you have to train him to be strong and be able to withstand pain, like any shinobi."

"T-that's impossible! No one hates dogs!" He yelled at her while tending to Akamaru's nonexistent wounds.

"Well I hate dogs," she said once again.

"K-kami-senpai, why do y-you hate d-dogs," Hinata asked timidly.

"I would tell you, but dog-boy over here," she motioned to Kiba, "wouldn't like the reason."

"C-could you p-please tell me Kami-s-senpai," she said her voice even softer than before.

"Fine I'll tell you," she decided to tell her, whether or not the dog lover was listening. "They're too tame, they do people's biding without a second thought. And they blindly follow their 'master's' orders and lay down their lives for nothing."

"Hey, how say that! It's a lie!" Kiba shouted, baring his imaginary fangs. "Me and Akamaru are a team, we work together."

Kami growled at him. "How dare you try and fool me into thinking you're a team," she spat out the last word like rotten sushi and took a step towards him, "Do you ever let him decide the course of action," another step, "or let him lead," another step, "or choose where you eat," another step. By now she was towering over a trembling Akamaru and terrified Kiba. "And most importantly, have or will you ever treat him like a fellow shinobi, who is equal to you,"

"Ano, K-kami-senpai, p-people are staring, w-we should go," Hinata stuttered, afraid of the older girl. Kami looked at Hinata and slowly nodded, "we should,"

They then walked home in silence, leaving a stunned Kiba and a perplexed crowd of bystanders baffled with what they had just witnessed.

* * *

Masuku-mask

Kani maki-crab meat roll

Sake maki-salmon roll

Ebi-shrimp

Kani-crab stick

Ikura-salmon roe

maguro-tuna

hamachi-yellowtail

tobiko-flying fish roe


	3. The Jonin

Kami sat on her roof, looking at the waning moon through the falling snow, which by now was coming down steadily. She closed her eyes and let the cool flakes fall on to her face. To her snow was a softer, gentler rain, a sort of heavenly rain. She kept that moment in her mind; it would make for a beautiful painting. As soon as the first pink of the sunrise shone through the clouds she disappeared into her apartment.

She dressed herself in her usual; she didn't care how cold it was, walked into the kitchenette, and grabbed a green apple from the fridge. She munched on it while thinking about the squad. She asked herself questions like, 'who will our jonin instructor be?' and 'are we ever going to make it as a team without killing each other?'

When she was finished with the apple she tossed it out, grabbed her mask, checked the time, 7:05, and decided she had time to spare. She walked to her room, put her mask on the end table, got her sketch book out of the drawer, and sat down on the bed. Five minutes had passed and two people were starting to take shape. Soon twenty-five minutes had passed and she put down her drawing.

She gazed at her drawing not really surprised at what had come out, these things often happened to her. She had drawn two girls looking through a glass wall at one another. Their hands would be touching each other in a high-five position if not for the glass. Neither of them looked happy, one had sorrow in her eyes, and the other emptiness. They seemed to be connected somehow, but Kami didn't know why, they didn't look like anyone she knew. Her drawings tended to shows feelings or scenes of people in her past or future.

She sighed, and put on her mask, it looked like the drawing wasn't going to be explaining anything to her soon. She checked the clock again, 7:47. "Crap, she muttered.

She grabbed her duel sword sheath and rushed out the door.

  

Hinata scanned the room once more; her eyes had not tricked her. 'Where is she?' She wondered. It was 7:50 and Kami wasn't here yet. She was getting worried, Kami was usually responsible and always on time. Some times she was early. Shino was already here and Kiba had just come sauntering through the door.

"Hinata, do you have any idea where Kami might be?" Shino asked her.

"Eie," Hinata replied dismally, "I-I have no i-idea,"

"This could be bad," He observed, "We don't know if she comes in late what our new sensei will do to her," Without asking Hinata know what he was thinking about, that she may be kicked off the squad.

"I hope she makes it in time," he said.

"I hope," she said looking out the window, "she makes it too,"

  

'No, no, no, no, no!' Kami Thought as she sprinted through the village from her apartment, which was conveniently, placed on the other side of the village that the academy was on. She passed the bakery, she passed Ichiraku Ramen, and as she passed the weaponry store the new 8-inch sebon caught her eye just long enough for her to run into the woman in front of her.

"Sumimasen," Kami said hurriedly, she caught a glimpse of the woman as she ran past. She wore a red dress and looked kind of pretty. But Kami was too busy trying not to be late to really care, and kept running.

  

"Hey Hinata!" She turned her head to where the question came from, it was Kiba. "Its 7:57, where's Kami?"

"I-I don't know" she replied honestly. She was getting worried; Kami might not get here on time.

"Come on," he nagged, "you have to know; you two are just that close." Hinata just shook her head.

"Well you had better hope she gets here in," he paused to check the clock, "one minute. 'Cause if she doesn't," this time he paused for dramatic effect, "she'll be kicked out of the program."

"Kiba, stop talking nonsense." Shino told him, "They can't just get rid of her,"

"Oh yes they can," he said, quickly responding, "Remember, uuhh, that kid, the one that got kicked out?"

"No," he replied,

Kiba sighed and walked back to his seat.

8:00, still no Kami, any minute Iruka would come through the door with the jonin with him. At 8:02 Iruka came walking through the door with a line of jonin after him, there were quite a few of them but it didn't seem like enough people. They were all in place and Iruka started speaking.

"These are the―"

Kami bust through the door, and mumbled profane phases under her breath and hung her head.

"Sumimasen," she said with embarrassment clear in her eye.

Iruka sighed, "Luckily your jonin instructor isn't here yet, so you're not in that much trouble." Kami exhaled a held breath. "Now take your seat," She found a seat next to the wall and Hinata.

Iruka went through his spiel on how they must assume responsibility, and respect their higher-ups and such, but no one really listened. Then, when he was done the jonins found their respective teams and led them off to someplace to train.

After about 10 minutes there were two teams left, teams 7 and 8. For the next 10 minutes there was a very awkward silence, then at 9 o' clock the door slid open. A young, pretty woman wearing a red dress walked in. She looked around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uh, am I late?" She asked no one in particular, "I could have sworn I was to show up at 9:00,"

"We were all supposed to be here at 8:00," Sakura came out and told her.

"Oh," she paused, "Well which team is team 8?" She asked.

"We are," Shino answered for them.

"Alright then, let's get going," She said. And as they all left that room at exactly 9:04, with doubt and excitement present in all of them, they began a new chapter in their lives.


End file.
